Se mi Valentín
by Phoenix Serenity xxx
Summary: ¿Quien esperaría que los magos también celebraran Valentín? Para ellos resulta ser un tema muy serio, más de lo que Harry Potter podría imaginar. Una tradición de mil siglos, resumida ahora en un festival en el cual por medio de distintos eventos podrán demostrar su osadía y ganar a su amor verdadero, esto incluso antes de que otro lo haga. Hormonas, testosterona, orgullos y ego.


_**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sabemos que cada uno de ellos son obra y creación de la misma J. K. Rowling . La idea original de esta historia surgió hace más de 9 años, encontré en pequeño borrador de cuando estaba en mi ultimo año de secundaria, no constaba más de 4 páginas, jamás termine de escribirla. Hace 1 mes tome la decisión de crear algo nuevo y mucho mejor que lo anterior tomando solo como referencia el trama de la idea original. Después de 5 años, sorprendentes incluso para mi, retomo la escritura con algo completamente mío, como solía hacer en ese entonces, por lo cuál, si fueron lectores míos con anterioridad se encontrarán con una escritura completamente nueva y diferente, más sin embargo, es mucho más de mi agrado y espero que para ustedes también. Si eres nuevo lector, te doy más que la bienvenida y acepta mis humildes escritos que encontrarán a continuación, esperando cumplir con sus expectativas._

* * *

_Harry Potter_

"_Harry x Hermione"_

"_Se mi Valentín"._

_**By: Phoenix Serenity xxx**_

_**Tradiciones**__**. **_

Día de San Valentín, el peor día de todos para alguien como yo… el peor día para alguien que tiene la suerte de estar siempre en los lugares y momentos menos indicados, de provocar una catástrofe a todo lado al que va, o simplemente, una gran suerte (por no decir pésima) para estropear todo lo que se encuentre cerca de su alcance, o para que toda cual cosa intente le salga mal.

Maldito sea el mago, bruja o mortal que tuvo la _maravillosa _idea de conmemorar una fecha como aquella, maldito sea el momento en el que pudo haber llegado a pensar que podría ser inclusive _divertido_… pero, sobre todo, maldito sea el momento en el que había caído en ese juego. ¿Por qué celebrar una fecha que hasta entonces me había parecido la más estúpida y absurda del mundo? ¿En qué momento Yo, Harry Potter me preocupaba el hecho de tener o no pareja? ¿De si alguien pudiera gustar de mi persona? ¿Qué sucedía conmigo? Ni cayéndome de mi escoba recordaba haber perdido el juicio como hasta ahora, me he preguntado inclusive si la maldición _imperius _se sentiría como aquello… aunque creo que la _cruciatus_ sería menos martirio que todo lo que había estado pasando hasta ahora.

Yo era Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, el buscador de quidditch más joven de la historia, según Mcgonagall, el _elegido_, el que siempre se metía en problemas o donde no lo llamaban… Yo, Harry Potter, estaba hecho para enfrentar dragones, matar basiliscos, romperme algunos huesos por tratar de hacerme el héroe, abrir bóvedas malditas y romper algunos sortilegios para seguir con vida, no para… _esto_.

Tenía que admitir que desde que había sido nombrado _"el elegido" _tenía cierta reputación, inclusive podríamos decir que era más _popular, _sobre todo entre las chicas… pensándolo bien, no estaba tan mal. Ahora las chicas me volteaban a ver, ya no era solo el torpe cuatro ojos, ahora las chicas me saludaban al pasar, algunas me lanzaban sonrisas fugaces en los pasillos, trataban de dejarme pequeños objetos como _obsequios_ entre mis libros o pertenencias, inclusive alguna que otra había intentado colarse en los vestidores del equipo de quidditch para tratar de espiar a hurtadillas… Me sorprendía incluso la agilidad con la que me descubría encontrándome envuelto en algunos rumores absurdos, así como otros un poco más interesantes, preguntándome sin saber cuándo, cómo y porque de su origen, como aquel que decía que tenía tatuado un _hipogrifo_ en el pecho, para después ser cambiado curiosamente por un dragón, y no cualquier dragón, sino un _Colacuerno Húngaro_, el cuál para mi suerte, sumaba aún más puntos resultando mucho más varonil.

En cierta parte me divertida el hecho y toda esa nueva atención que no recordaba tener antes hacia mi persona, más sin embargo por otro lado resultaba… asfixiante, sobre todo al preguntarme… ¿En qué momento había terminado yo Harry Potter envuelto en embrollos de dulces, flores y colores rosas? Mi vida amorosa nunca había sido larga, ni mucho menos tenía la más mínima experiencia en ello y ni me importaba, hasta que… ¿Por qué aquellos ojos castaños resultaban verse tan molestos? ¿Por qué tenían ese brillo tan particular y a la vez intimidante cada que alguna se acercaba con lo que aquellos describían como intentos _sosos_? ¿Por qué la dueña de estos se iba furiosa sin razón aparente cada que hablaba de ello? Pero sobre todo… ¿Por qué esas orbes chocolate danzaban con intensidad cada que escuchaba de esta celebración, desviando su brillo a otro lado en un intento fugaz de no ser visto? Y ¿Por qué robaban mi atención de tal manera que me descubría a mí mismo perdido en su suavidad y dureza? ¿Desde cuándo aquellas orbes se habían vuelto tan importantes para mí?

No sabía en qué momento me había vuelto alguien tan superficial… o sería ¿sentimental?, últimamente mis emociones estaban a flor de piel, yo debería de estarme preocupando para los exámenes profesionales que por alguna extraña razón, gracias a la crisis actual del ministerio de magia, habían decidido adelantar para sexto curso y no en séptimo, como era la costumbre, con la excusa de que pudiéramos salir mejor preparados como los profesionales que necesitaba el mundo mágico en estos momentos… o mejor aún, debería de estarme preparando por la próxima prueba que Dumbledore me pidiera enfrentar para poder ganar ventaja sobre Voldemort ahora que se encontraba reclutando fuerzas en alguna parte del mundo para su ejército.

¿Pero en donde había pasado los últimos días? Ah, sí. Cubierto de bombas fétidas, cumpliendo castigos severamente ganados, escapando de _Peeves_, algunos duendecillos de Cornualles, un calamar gigante aparentemente molesto, dulces envenenados con pociones y encantamientos de amor, y por si no fuera poco con Malfoy y sus secuaces, teniendo que enfrentarme constantemente a un estúpido, engreído y entrometido _Cormac Mclaggen_. Se había convertido en la persona más irritante que había conocido en mi vida, sin duda me había declarado la guerra y aparentemente ninguno de los dos estábamos dispuestos a perder, mucho menos si se trataba de aquellos orbes chocolate que tanto me robaban el sueño.

¿En qué momento mi vida se había convertido en un lío de hormonas y testosterona? ¿Por qué no podía volver al momento en el que las chicas eran menos complicadas y _peligrosas_? Pero aquí estaba yo… tratando de ahogarme en las _Tres escobas_ con un licor de fuego clandestino disfrazado de cerveza de mantequilla, para tratar de huir de esta cadena de desastres que me había estado persiguiendo hasta ahora. ¿Por qué si era _Harry Potter_, aparentemente una persona tan _extraordinaria_ me sentía un completo idiota? Patético.

Sin duda estaba escrito, nada que involucrara dulces, hormonas y chicas podía terminar bien, y yo tenía que aprenderlo a la mala, pero… ¿Qué hacer si aún en mi deplorable estado solo venían a mi mente esas perlas castañas con su brillo suspicaz?

Maldita sea, en verdad había caído y muy bajo. Más de lo que habría imaginado, sería entonces verdad que… No, yo no podría estar… ¿o sí?

.

.

_3 día atrás…_

**10 de febrero.**

El olor a cedro, vainilla, canela y flores frescas comenzaba a colarse por los pasillos del gran castillo, todos los alrededores comenzaban a llenarse de una magia muy dulce y particular, conforme iban transcurriendo los días se habían podido ver más pancartas color magenta, rosas, rojos y todo tipo de tonalidades pastel con alusivos mensajes, los _vuelagramas_ transitaban con mayor frecuencia y elegancia, algunos con formas de cisnes, golondrinas, colibrís y mariposas, así como otros carentes de la elegante gracia, como el clásico avión de pergamino, o un intento de dragón cojo que había sobrevivido a la inesperada intercepción de Filch, el conserje mal humorado que detestaba todo tipo de celebraciones y estaba decidido a confiscar, quemar o destrozar toda cosa que volara a su alrededor. Las armaduras portaban banderas y estandartes alusivos, así como saludaban con torpeza en un intento de reverencia a las _damiselas _que pasaban cerca, sumándose rostros sonrojados y risitas divertidas de los grupos de chicas tan anonadas por la época.

Inclusive el mismo Dumbledor parecía rejuvenecido y mucho más jovial que de costumbre, le gustaba observar desde el corredor del segundo piso que daba directo al patio principal a todos esos _chiquillos traviesos_ con una sonrisa de picardía, recordando sus tiempos de juventud, le llenaba de vida ver toda esa energía fresca con la que planeaban bromas y comenzaban los cuchicheos sobre la próxima celebración que ya estaba en puerta, ver como intentaban algunos varones valientes acortejar a la joven bruja que le resultase más atractiva y como estas jovencitas chillaban de emoción, hablaban con rostros sonrojados o pensaban en el romance y los detalles.

"_Nada como la belleza de ser joven, la etapa más rica y emocionante, que solo esos chiquillos pueden saborear, lo mejor de la vida sin duda." _-Pensaba el anciano mientras reía por lo bajo para sí, acomodando la montura de sus lentes que comenzaba a resbalar sobre su afilada nariz. Este año sin duda pronosticaba muy buen tiempo y ser mucho más _estimulante _que el anterior, de eso estaba seguro.

Todos lucían aparentemente emocionados y radiantes e inclusive algo nerviosos, o bueno… casi todos, a excepción de un azabache que paseaba rumbo al vestíbulo del castillo junto con un pelirrojo que discutía porque consideraba que los _Chudley Cannons _eran mejor equipo de quidditch que los _Puddlemere United_ o cualquier otro, completamente ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor o estaba por venir…

Una sonrisa picará y un brillo travieso ilumino los ojos del anciano de cabellos plateados, quien ahora les observaba con bastante atención, como quien trae algo entre manos, como uno de esos tantos chiquillos que tanto adoraba, justo antes de planear y hacer su mejor y próxima travesura.

-Le hace falta despejarse y un poco de vida Sr. Potter -meditaba en voz alta mientras los veía terminar de alejarse por el corredor y perderse de su vista-. No le caería mal un poco de _emoción_ juvenil… creo que ha llegado su tiempo, pero no sin una pequeña ayuda, claro está.

\- ¿Qué decía, Albus? -murmuró una bruja alta de ojos como gato con su característica túnica verde esmeralda, quien se detuvo a observar hacia la misma dirección al escuchar al director, no pudiéndose resistir al verle esa misma determinación en el rostro como cada que planeaba una _pequeña diversión_.

\- ¿No hace un espléndido día, Minerva? -inhaló una bocanada de aire mientras soltaba un suspiro relajado-. A mí en lo personal me encantan los días con un aire fresco, y ese olor a jazmín le da un toque especial. Nada como retomar las tradiciones con un clima tan excepcional. -la mujer le observaba ahora enarcando una ceja, incitándolo a continuar, esperando por su elocuente plan.

\- ¿Qué se trae ahora entre manos, alguna nueva travesura con esos muchachos?

-Oh no Minerva… -rio por lo bajo, como cuando solo aquel conoce el chiste en el asunto- A veces los muchachos necesitan un pequeño empujón para conseguir sus más grandes hazañas, ¿no le parece?

-Sin duda. ¿No tendrá algo que ver con el Sr. Potter y el Sr. Weasley verdad? -se atrevió a indagar la bruja, que con sus años de experiencia sabía que ese hombre aparentemente anciano tenía el alma más joven que cualquier chiquillo travieso.

-El Sr. Potter es un muchacho hábil, pero atolondrado. Necesita aprender un poco por si solo al igual que el Sr. Weasley de los placeres de la vida y de la magia de la juventud, sobre todo en estas fechas tan esplendidas tanto para los _muggles_ como los magos.

\- ¿Tradiciones entonces?

-Así es, Minerva. Las tradiciones nunca deberían de ser olvidadas, tienen esa magia tan rica, que no se puede comparar ni con la de la más hábil varita en la mano del mago más diestro.

Una sonrisa de complicidad se comenzaba a esbozar en los finos labios de la mujer, sin duda sabía a lo que se refería aquel hombre, nunca terminaba de sacar sus _as_ bajo la manga. Esta sería una semana muy… _interesante_, sobre todo para aquellos dos chiquillos que no sabían que les podría esperar.

.

.

Murmullos y alguno que otro grito de emoción se escuchaban alrededor del gran comedor, poco a poco se había ido abarrotando de gente conforme se acercaba la hora del almuerzo en una mañana de lunes que, había resultado para algunos un poco más larga de lo normal. Alumnos tomando un merecido respiro en una semana que apenas iniciaba y no prometía terminarse pronto, algunos tomaban su asiento con resignación, pero instantáneamente mejoraban sus ánimos al recordar algo aparentemente importante o que desearan con ansias, más sin embargo otros resultaban mostrarse un tanto más angustiados y abatidos. Infinidad de emociones llenaban el gran comedor, mientras que un anciano con característica túnica purpura y nariz torcida observaba todo con una discreta sonrisa que comenzaba a formarse en las comisuras de sus labios.

\- ¿Qué le sucede a todo el mundo hoy? -preguntó un azabache que miraba a su alrededor extrañado, como si padeciesen de algún virus o enfermedad que se pegara solo con respirar.

\- ¿Alguien abra soltado alguna de esas nuevas pociones inoloras de _Sortilegios Weasley_? Dicen que son la broma del siglo, se pierden en el aire como gas y te pega como pisco de dragón, ocasionando alucinaciones o que si lo inhalas directamente hables al revés. -inquirió un pelirrojo como si acabara de hacer el descubrimiento del siglo.

\- ¡Que cosas dices, Ronald! -interrumpió aquella palabrería sin sentido una castaña de ojos chocolate, cerrando su libro con aparente brusquedad, tomando a ambos chicos por sorpresa, mientras que otra chica pelirroja de tez blanquecina contenía una pequeña risa por la reacción-. Eso es una ridiculez. ¡Es Valentín!

\- Valen… ¿Qué? -inquirió el mencionado arrugando la nariz sin comprender.

\- ¡Valentín! -la castaña le miró sorprendida, más sus facciones se relajaron al recordar mientras se dibujaba una suave sonrisa-. Es la fecha más dulce y romántica de todas, muchos la esperan con ansias.

El azabache ojiverde y el pecoso pelirrojo se miraron sin comprender, cada uno pasando por su cabeza pensamiento distintos al tratar de procesar la información.

-Espera -respondió el moreno a quien aparentemente comenzaban a funcionarle los engranes-. ¿Estás diciendo que los magos también celebran _ese _Valentín? Pensé que solo los _muggles _habían creado una fecha tan ridícula para tener una justificación para toda esa mercadotecnia y cursilerías.

-No es ridícula y no son cursilerías -dijo aparentemente ofendida la chica mientras acomodaba uno de sus mechones de la melena rebelde que se habían soltado de la sorpresa-. Que tú seas un bobo sin corazón y ni los más mínimos sentimientos románticos por alguien más, que no sean tú o tu escoba no quiere decir que los demás sean igual de insensibles.

\- ¡Oye! Eso no es… -trato de defenderse sin comprender el porqué de su molestia y agresividad hacia su persona.

-Hermione tiene razón -interrumpió la chica pelirroja que hasta entonces se había mantenido al margen-. No es una ridiculez, es una fecha que su celebración se ha llevado a cabo desde hace siglos en el mundo mágico tanto como en el _muggle_. Claro que los _muggles_ tienen una idea absurda de lo que realmente sucedió para dar su origen, pero no les culpo, siempre han tenido ese velo sobre los ojos para protegerse de la crudeza de la realidad, tomando solo lo que les parece lo más benévolo del asunto.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, Ginny? -inquirió su hermano, tratando de integrarse a la conversación de la cual no comprendía aparentemente nada-. ¿Y quién es ese tal "_Valente _-_Valentón"_ que todo el mundo se vuelve de cabeza?

\- "_Valentín"_ -corrigió la mencionada rodando los ojos con fastidio-. Pero no me sorprende que tú no sepas de que va la cosa cuando todo el tiempo te la pasas hablando de los _Chudley Cannons _que a nadie le importan,no tienes ni la más mínima experiencia romántica en tu vida, por algo no consigues pareja.

-Uuhhhh Eso fue bajo, amigo -inquirió Longbottom quién se integraba a la conversación después de dar un gran mordisco a la tarta de frambuesa que se encontraba desprotegida mientras sus amigos estaban en aquella _riña_-. Es una festividad importante, no solo para las brujas sino también para los magos, les permite demostrar su valentía y destreza, no solamente sumando puntos sino también, si pasan las pruebas, pudiéndose encontrar con su alma gemela. -dicho esto su mirada paso en un rayo fugaz a una de las mesas conjuntas con adornos azul y plateado, creyendo no haber sido visto, más dicho acto no pasó desapercibido ante la chica de cabellos rojos, quien ahora le observaba con más atención dibujándose una media sonrisa en su rostro al tener idea de a quien estaba buscando mientras hablaba-. Mi abuela dice que mis padres se conocieron gracias a esa celebración y desde entonces se volvieron inseparables.

\- ¿De qué _pruebas_ hablas? -el moreno ahora se mostraba aún más incrédulo ante el asunto- ¿Qué no se supone que en Valentín solamente se dedican a regalarse tarjetas, chocolates y todas esas boberías rosas que encuentras como plagas durante el mes? ¿En verdad me he perdido de algo? Estoy confundido.

\- Eres igual que Ron -dijo soltando un sonoro suspiro la de orbes chocolate, tratando de recobrar la compostura, vaya que en verdad se sentía ofendida ante tal cosa-. No es sorprendente que ninguno de los dos tenga ni la menor idea de lo que se trata, cuando uno solamente se la pasa hablando de quidditch y el otro no ve más allá de sus anteojos o si ya es mejor estrella de Hogwarts que Malfoy.

\- ¡Oye! -volvió a quejarse el chico ante aquel ataque tan afilado-. ¿Qué te sucede hoy, Hermione?

\- ¡Nada! -inquirió la mencionada aparentemente molesta, mientras tomaba un gran sorbo de su zumo de naranja. Ni siquiera ella sabía porque se había molestado tanto ante la ignorancia del azabache, incluso pensaba que quizá si se hubiera pasado un poco con ese último comentario, pero… se lo merecía, ¿no? No podía ser tan insensible, pero ¿Qué sucedía con ella realmente? Acaso era… No, seguramente era el estrés de los próximos exámenes y que ella sí se consideraba alguien sensible. Sí, seguro era eso.

La pelirroja enarcó una ceja mientras observaba el debate interno que llevaba la castaña en silencio y regresaba su vista hacia el moreno que se mostraba realmente ofendido. _"Sí que es extraño…"_ pensaba mientras realizaba su análisis de ese par, quienes habían amanecido aparentemente más irritables esa mañana o por lo menos, fácilmente por el otro, incluso un poco más de lo habitual.

-La festividad de los _muggles _es un tanto distinta a la de los magos, ellos solo conocen la mitad de la historia e incluso han perdido la mayor parte de su significado con el tiempo, por eso caen en lo superficial o lo que tu llamarías _"mercadotecnia y cursilerías"_ -agrego la pelirroja, tratando de romper la tensión entre esos dos, retomando la explicación de Neville, quien asentía con solemnidad como si fuera el mayor partidario de aquella-. En el mundo mágico, es una tradición que se ha llevado a cabo desde el año 270 aproximadamente, pasando de generación en generación, conmemorando la muerte de Valentín el Grande, así como la rebelión romántica que el convocó y lideró, dejando a los jóvenes magos y brujas la libertad y decisión sobre su destino.

-En pocas palabras es un _mártir, _como lo llaman los _muggles_ en la religión -agregó la castaña, quien había recuperado aparentemente la compostura y había estado escuchando la historia con atención-. Un _mártir_ del romance, murió por defender el amor y darle una nueva oportunidad a las futuras generaciones, para que pudieran ser ellas quienes decidieran a quien amar y cuando amar, sin tener que cumplir con la presión social por leyes estrictas y absurdas, que les impedían ser libres tanto de sus vidas como de sus decisiones. -tomó una gran bocanada de aire, mientras continuaba con un brillo de emoción en la mirada mientras hablaba-. En ese entonces, antes de que surgiera incluso la Orden de Merlín, se libraba la primera guerra mágica de la historia, en la que los jóvenes magos de todas las naciones, a partir de cumplir los 16 años eran obligados por ley a formar parte del ejército para convertirse en hábiles soldados, por llamarlos de alguna manera; más sin embargo, se les estaba estrictamente prohibido contraer matrimonio o tener cualquier tipo de relación romántica, ya que se creía que un soltero sin compromisos tendría mejor rendimiento y eficacia en batalla, que alguien con distracciones, que se negaría a dejar a tras a su esposa e hijos para ir a la guerra.

Ambos muchachos procesaban la información con atención, uno más incrédulo que el otro, el moreno frunció el ceño, mientras observaba la expresión que inundaba el rostro de las chicas, cada una de ellas además de seriedad con un deje de emoción. ¿Desde cuándo una fecha que había considerado tan patética y sin sentido se había vuelto algo tan importante e histórico, sobre todo para aquellas dos chicas? Sin duda jamás terminaría de comprender como funcionaba el mundo mágico, pero sobre todo lo que nunca lograría era comprender el cerebro de las chicas, parecía ser un completo enigma, lleno de laberintos y sorpresas, pero sobre todo parecían ser unas esponjas que sin saber cómo explicarlo, podían absorber toda información posible hasta por los poros.

-A ver si entendí bien… -inquirió el pelirrojo que salía de su trance con cara de estupefacción-. ¿Quieren decir que es un hecho histórico más antiguo que la vieja tía Muriel?

Ginny quien se encontraba dando un sorbo a su té de jengibre y canela, al escuchar tal comentario estuvo a punto de escupir toda la bebida al tratar de reprimir una carcajada, ya que, sin duda ninguno de los dos discutía lo vieja que era esa mujer, inclusive ponían en duda los años que según ella decía tener, bromeando incluso que era una reliquia más antigua que _Fawkes_, el fénix de Dumbledore.

-¿Por qué no recuerdo jamás haberlo visto en Historia de la magia entonces? -cuestionó ignorando el intento de Ginny por no ahogarse, tratando de ponerse en modo sabelotodo, incrédulo en verdad.

-¿Cómo podrías recordarlo si siempre te quedas dormido aun y cuando no han pasado ni diez minutos que empieza la clase de el profesor Binns? -le sermoneo Hermione rodando los ojos con fastidio. Sin duda se había quedado completamente desarmado ante aquel contra ataque, por lo cual el chico no pudo hacer más que resignarse y comer su pancake de avena, el cual por el coraje había bañado con suficiente mermelada y jalea como para dar un paro cardiaco a alguien por exceso de azúcar.

-Valentín fue un gran mago, diestro en batalla, pero sobre todo en el arte de los encantamientos, era su especialidad -explicó Neville, como si del clima se tratase. El azabache de anteojos le miraba aun sin poder comprender en que momento el chico se había vuelto un experto en el tema-. En ese entonces él era parte de la corte, pero en secreto por medio de los más hábiles encantamientos, utilizaba su magia para refugiar a los prófugos jóvenes y casarles, siempre cambiaba de escondite para no ser descubiertos, realizó infinidad de matrimonios clandestinos, incluyendo a jóvenes que muy apenas y tenían la mayoría de edad, pero temían perderse al tener uno de ellos que formar parte de las filas del ejército, la mayoría huía o se oponía al ya estar unidos en matrimonio. Eso comenzó a levantar sospechas y grandes molestias, sobre todo ante _Mordred_, quien era la cabeza de la corte en ese entonces, ya que estaban entorpeciendo sus planes, en los cuales su verdadero fin era utilizar un numeroso ejercito de diestros magos letales para acabar con Merlín.

-¿Todo eso es real? -inquirió Harry mientras rascaba su cuero cabelludo, tratando de procesar tanta información sin sentido.

-Así es -respondió Hermione, nuevamente con un brillo suspicaz en la mirada que Harry seguía sin comprender-. Mordred comenzó a buscar a Valentín en cada rincón hasta que dio con él, entonces se enfrentaron en una peligrosa batalla, Valentín al ser un experto en encantamientos salió bien librado, mas sin embargo fue encarcelado, esperando su sentencia. Mordred dijo perdonarle la vida si demostraba ser tan diestro en encantamientos como decían y le devolvía la vista a su hija, quien había nacido ciega y hasta entonces había vivido en las sombras, entonces Valentín lo hizo, desafió la magia y medicina e hizo lo que nadie había logrado, el momento de sus ver sus ojos la luz por primera vez se enamoró de él, quedando la chica cautivada por su salvador, diariamente ella fue a visitarle a su celda hasta que fueron descubiertos por Mordred, quién decidió como sentencia su muerte en la horca. Antes de librar su destino, le dejó una carta en la cual le confesaba su amor y que su lucha no había terminado, firmado por _"tu Valentín." _-al decir esto último la chica soltó un sonoro suspiro-. Pensando que con su muerte impartiría miedo y había puesto fin a una rebelión sin sentido, mas, sin embargo, la muerte de Valentín no hizo más que dar valor a magos y brujas para levantarse en la rebelión guiada principalmente por su propia hija, dando fin a Mordred y su opresión.

El silencio perduró por unos segundos, en lo que los chicos terminaban de procesar la información, inclusive Ron había dejado sus cupcakes a medio comer, como si algo tuviera la comida, hasta que uno de los fantasmas que atravesaba la mesa de Gryffindore se había quedado a escuchar la historia y soltaba un sonoro vitoreo enjuagándose las lágrimas de los ojos blanquecinos y exclamaba un _"¡Maravilloso!" "¡Que conmovedor!"._

Cuando Harry había recuperado el habla, después de su cerebro estar a punto de explotar con las grandes palpitaciones al tratar de procesar todo a la vez, se escuchó un sonoro carraspeo junto con fino ruido de un cubierto al chocar suavemente en el cristal para atraer la atención de todos. El anciano de barbas largas plasmo una sonrisa en sus labios y bajo la copa que sostenía en sus manos al momento que poco a poco los murmullos iban apagándose, listos para escuchar que tenía que decir aquella mañana de lunes ya de por si ajetreada.

-¡Muy buenos días a todos! -comenzó el director-. Espero que hayan disfrutado de los deliciosos alimentos que nuestros queridos amigos de la cocina se esmeraron tanto en preparar -Hermione soltó un bufido al recordar quienes eran los encargados de la cocina, estando en completo desacuerdo que aquellos simpáticos elfos domésticos no recibieran una paga merecida por su esmero-. Se que todos están ansiosos por retomar sus actividades en esta maravillosa mañana, pero sobre todo por lo que se celebra en ella misma -hizo una pausa para observar cómo nuevamente se comenzaban a remover en sus asientos y escucharse los murmullos de emoción-. ¡Valentín! ¡Claro está! Todos los que conocemos esta celebración sabemos la icónica historia que se encuentra detrás, la cual, así como nuestras raíces nunca debe ser olvidada y siempre debe estar lista para recordar. Por lo cual hemos decidido que este año Hogwarts será uno de los anfitriones para recuperar las tradiciones, las cuales tristemente se han ido perdiendo con el tiempo, cayendo en lo que algunos llaman _superficial y boberías _-su penetrante mirada se perdió aparentemente en el vacío, más sin embargo sus ojos serios observan a un chico con una cicatriz en particular que se removía en su asiento incomodo-. Por lo cual a partir del día de hoy queda inaugurado el Festival de Valentín, saliendo podrán encontrar los tabloides informativos con cada una de las actividades a detalle, al final de la semana será un honor premiar a los ganadores. Así que ¡Feliz Valentín y diviértanse!

Una ola de aplausos y vitoreó fue lo que siguió a continuación, acompañado de bullicios y alguno que otro grito de emoción y nerviosismo por el festival, poco a poco el gran comedor se iba vaciando, abarrotándose los pasillos a continuidad de chicos entusiasmados queriendo saber antes que nadie de que se trataría todo.

-¡¿No es fabuloso?! -exclamaron ambas chicas que se encontraban junto a Harry, sacándolo de su ensimismación.

-Si ustedes dicen…

-¡Oigan! No podemos quedarnos atrás, hay que ir a ver antes de que todos se nos adelanten -exclamó Neville poniéndose de pie, quien su rostro estaba inundado de emoción, como si de un niño se tratase al hablar de los regalos de navidad.

-¡Si, vamos! -sin dudarlo, las chicas se pusieron de pie haciéndole segunda, cada una tomando del brazo a uno de los chicos confundidos que continuaban sentados, llevándolo así consigo casi arrastras, tomándolos por sorpresa.

-Pero que… oye, ¡Hermione! -replicó el pelirrojo que había retomado su labor y estaba a punto de meterse un panecillo glaseado a la boca.

-¡Calla, no te estoy preguntando, Ronald! -fue la respuesta que recibió.

Al llegar al vestíbulo ya se encontraba una gran multitud abarrotada frente a los tabloides informativos, así que tuvieron que luchar hombro con hombro para poder llegar al frente y tener una mejor visión de ellos, al llegar pudieron visualizar unos elegantes pergaminos colgados en la pared, escritos con una pulcra letra en tinta purpura y dorada, titulado _"Festival de Valentín, gloriosos sean los enamorados"_.

"_**Advertencia**__: Convocatoria solo para aquel mago y bruja que tenga las suficientes agallas para enfrentarse a las pruebas y ganar su amor verdadero._

_**Programa**__:_

_**Lunes 10 de febrero, 10:30 am:**__ Presentación, por Albus Dumbledore. Lugar: Gran Comedor._

_**12:00 pm:**__ Corte del amor. Lugar: Patio principal. Descripción: Escribir a manos deseos y declaraciones, anónimas o firmadas. Finaliza viernes 14 de febrero._

_**Martes 11 de febrero, 12:00 pm **__Aptenodytes Forsteri. Lugar: N/A. Descripción: pendiente._

_**7:30 pm:**__ Prueba de valor. Lugar: Lago negro. Descripción: pendiente._

_**Miércoles 12 de febrero, 11:00 am en adelante: **__Día Blanco. Lugar: N/A. Descripción pendiente._

_**Jueves 13 de febrero, 4:00 pm **__A lomos del viento. Lugar: Campo de Quidditch. Descripción: pendiente._

_**4:00 pm**__ Espadachinas mudas. Lugar: N/A. Descripción: pendiente._

_**Viernes 14 de febrero, 12:30 pm: **__Parlamento de lechuzas. Lugar: N/A. Descripción: pendiente._

_**8:00 pm**__: Lluvia de estrellas. Lugar: claro central, junto a invernadero. Descripción: pendiente._

_**Fin de Festival**__._

_**Anexos**__: Descripciones se irán actualizando conforme se acerque el evento._

_Cada evento, así como actividad realizada durante la semana del festival sumará y restará puntos, los cuales se irán registrando en secreto por los evaluadores (llámense profesores o prefectos), entregándose al finalizar para dar premiación a ganadores._

_Queda estrictamente prohibido hacer uso de encantamientos, pociones o filtros de amor llámese amortentia o cualquier otro que implique obligar, inhibir, noquear de facultades físicas, así como elecciones o dejar fuera de combate. Absténgase de jugar sucio o atiéndase a las consecuencias._

_Por petición del profesor Snape, se les recuerda que a quien se le sorprenda saqueando, usurpando o fisgoneando las prohibiciones del almacén de pociones y/o dicha aula sin consentimiento previo será acreedor de una severa sanción."_

Los ojos del azabache volvían a leer cada una de las líneas que tenía plasmadas enfrente aún incrédulo, no solo se había informado de la verdadera historia oculta detrás de esa absurda farsa de los _muggles_, sino que ahora se encontraba frente otra absurda celebración que hasta entonces podría haber dado por muerta o inexistente, de la cual ahora todo el mundo resultaba un gran partidario.

Soltó un resoplido, no podía creer la falta de sentido común que tenían todos y como podían perder tan fácilmente la cabeza a su alrededor. Hasta entonces nunca había puesto atención a este tipo de celebraciones, la realidad es que a ninguna en particular, para él le resultaba más importante centrar su cabeza en otras cosas de provecho que perder el tiempo… Más sin embargo, ver a todo el mundo, incluyendo a sus amigos en ese estado le hacía pensar en las palabras de Hermione y preguntarse ¿Sería que ella tenía razón, y él era el único amargado y sin sentimientos? Sin duda eso le dejaba una pequeña espinita clavada en lo más dentro de él, que le hacia nuevamente rascarse el cuero cabelludo confundido. La realidad es que jamás se había considerado alguien frío y sin sentimientos pero que la chica le hubiera dicho eso… vaya que lo había dejado conflictuado y no sabía el porqué. ¿Es que se estaba volviendo alguien muy blando?

Volteó a ver al pelirrojo de su amigo en busca de respuestas o de ayuda, lo que fuera más fácil de encontrar, más sin embargo aquel chico se encontraba en la misma situación, se encogió de hombros e hizo seña con un dedo apuntando a la cabeza en movimientos circulares, haciendo ademan referente a que alguien ha enloquecido.

-¿No es fascinante, Harry? -exclamó la castaña, quien lo sacó de sus pensamientos al colgarse de su brazo en un aparente abrazo, tomándolo por sorpresa, encontrándose su rostro inclusive muy cerca del suyo.

Las miradas se cruzaron por un par de segundos, los ojos de la chica mostraban un brillo entre suplica y fascinación, los cuales sin duda no podían ocultar su emoción, por alguna extraña razón el azabache sintió un pequeño tirón en la boca del estómago, quizá fue la cercanía o que nunca había visto a la chica con tal mirada plasmada en ella, que sin saber porque sus mejillas tomaron un pequeño color mientras le observaba con la boca abierta y tragaba saliva. Las mejillas de la castaña tomaron también un ligero sonrojo al ver esta reacción y darse cuenta de la cercanía que había tomado ante su ataque de euforia inesperada, separándose al instante y desviando la mirada avergonzada.

No comprendía que había pasado hace unos momentos, inclusive creía haber sentido acelerar su palpitar hace unos segundos, volviendo a tomar color sus mejillas de tan solo recordar. ¿Por qué había tenido ese arranque aquella chica?

Volvió su mirada hacia donde la castaña se encontraba, viéndola llevar su mano a su pecho, a la altura del corazón, creyendo no ser vista, mientras con la otra mano calmaba su melena rebelde tratando de serenar su emoción. Verla en aquel estado no supo porque le hizo sentir más confundido, más sin embargo algo se suavizó dentro de él. Incluso creyó que esa reacción le causó… ¿ternura, tal vez? No sabía porque, pero una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios al tratar de no reír, aunque parecía ser siempre la fría y sensata, Hermione resultaba ser alguien mucho más sentimental y emocional de lo que hubiera pensado o a ella y su orgullo les gustaría admitir.

No solo para sus amigos, sino sobre todo para Hermione, resultaba ser aquella celebración que él consideraba tan estúpida y sin sentido algo muy importante y especial, quizá debería de tratar de poner un poco de su parte y tratar de ser menos antipático. Dejarse llevar y divertir como los demás no podía ser tan mal ¿o sí? Quizá a él, aún siendo Harry Potter y tener otras tareas en mente como prepararse para derrotar al Sr. Tenebroso no le vendría mal un poco de distracción y entretenimiento… Todos parecían amar el Festival en Hogwarts, ¿Por qué no tratar de probar algo nuevo? No lo sabía, quizá podría llegar a disfrutarlo como todos los demás. Era solo una celebración inofensiva. ¿Qué podría llegar a salir mal?

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Nota de autor:** Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias por tu paciencia y tiempo, espero que la lectura haya sido completamente de tu agrado. Esta historia va completamente dedicada a mi mejor amiga, ya que decidí que al ser mi regreso en este mundo tendría que dedicarle lo mejor de lo mejor, así que sin duda se encontrarán reflejados cada uno de mis mayores esfuerzos en ella. Nunca he sido buena con los longfics, lo he tratado de hacer en mis tiempos de secundaria y creo que ninguno fue un éxito, no porque las historias fueran malas, sino porque nunca podía lograrlas terminar o continuar... Así que esté será mi primero y único longfic por el momento, constará quizá de cinco o seis capítulos máximo, los cuales no tendré fecha de actualización, estaré tratando de actualizarlos conforme tenga tiempo ya que actualmente mi trabajo y la vida de adulto me consume la mayor parte, más sin embargo, estaré sobre las musas creando constantemente nuevas ideas para que jamás se escape la inspiración.

Prometo ser breve con las futuras notas de página y mucho más extensa con el contenido, encontrándose con un jugoso relato repleto de emociones en cada capítulo. Como todo autor, los reviews nos hacen crecer, así que si leíste esta historia y te compadeces de esta joven escritora, no olvides dejar uno aunque sea pequeño, ten por seguro con los leeré con ansias, aceptando futuras criticas y sugerencias.

Esta historia apenas comienza, hasta entonces...

**Nox* **


End file.
